


Grow Old With You

by Immaryrawr12



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immaryrawr12/pseuds/Immaryrawr12
Summary: Iris plays in Barry’s hair while they watch movies.





	Grow Old With You

“Honey, c'mon! You’re missing it!” Iris yelled over the loud opening credits of the movie she and Barry were supposed to be watching.

Barry was off doing God knows what in the the bedroom, and Iris was tired of waiting on him. He was down in the living room in less than a second and looked over at Iris amused.

“You couldn’t wait?” he smiled.

“You were taking too long!” she argued, and he laughed.

“Wow,” Barry said, taking his seat next to Iris on the sofa.

She immediately leaned into him, and he wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to him.

****

They were a little more than halfway through the movie, Barry’s head in Iris’s lap, when she started softly running her fingers through his hair.

Barry was content. Iris playing in his hair was one of his favorite things. She did it alot when they were younger. When they were in high school, Iris would play with his hair while he did homework, distracting him to the point where he would eventually just close the books and do something with her.

He never admitted it to her, but it felt so good. Especially if he was tired or had a long day, Iris’s gentle fingers would successfully lull him to sleep every time.

He was almost asleep now. He was staying awake solely to watch the end of this movie, but it was a struggle.

It was like he was back in high school, lying on the floor in Iris’ room before he and Iris joined clubs and hardly saw each other, listening to Iris talk about her day. Lying on his back with his head in her lap, he would scrunch his noise as Iris vented to him about some girl that wasn’t doing her part in their group project.

It was their everyday. They would come home from school, sit and talk to each other about their days. She would run her fingers through his hair absentmindedly, effectively making it hard from him to concentrate on anything other than her.

Or like when they were kids, and Iris would console Barry whenever he had a nightmare about his mom, or if Joe wouldn’t let him go see his dad, or if he was just having a bad day in general. Barry would concentrate on the feeling of Iris’ fingers making patterns on his scalp, sometimes she would spell words. She would play with his hair, gently braiding it or sometimes just brushing her fingers through it until he was calm enough. When his breathing evened, they would talk or watch something on TV to distract him. But it was Iris, and her soothing fingers, that made him feel better.

*****

The movie ended a little later, Iris was still playing in his hair and Barry was still fighting, and slowly losing, the urge to go to sleep.

“Are you asleep?” Iris asked him softly, the room was dark and quiet except for the glow of the TV screen.

“Almost,” he murmured, and Iris smiled at how raspy his voice was.

Barry cleared his throat, “Have I ever told you how much I love it when you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Play in my hair,” he answered, “sometimes you don’t even know you’re doing it.”

“Oh, no, I don’t think you ever mentioned it.”

“Well, I love it.”

“Oh really?”

“Mhm.”

“It sounds like it’s putting you to sleep,” Iris smirked.

“Hmmmm,” he smiled. “It is.”

Her fingers stilled, and he groaned. “Well, I don’t want you to sleep,” she said.

Barry looked up at her, unfolding his arms to gently tracing his fingers down her arm.

“You want to put another movie in?” Barry asked.

“If we put another movie in, then you’ll definitely fall asleep,” Iris laughed.

“M’sorry, I’m so tired,” Barry sighed.

“It’s okay, I know you are,” Iris fingers resumed their pattern in his hair. 

“Remember when we would stay up all night long back in high school, no TV, no movies, just talking,” Barry asked, and Iris smiled.

“Yes, and would be extremely tired in the morning and Dad would just roll his eyes and say-”

“What am I going to do with you two?” Barry finished, mimicking Joe’s deep father voice that he saved specifically for the Iris and Barry.

Iris laughed, staring down at her husband with hearts and stars in her eyes. Sometimes it was hard to believe that the dorky best friend she spent her entire life with was hers til the end of time. 

“We’re getting old, Iris,” Barry sighed, and Iris teasingly raised her eyebrow.

“Excuse me?”

“You know what I mean.”

Iris’ face softened, a small yawn escaping her.

“Well, if I’m getting old, at least I get to grow old with you,” she smiled, her fingers softly grazing his cheek.

“I love you Iris West-Allen,” Barry murmured, his voice thick with sleep.

“And I love you, Barry Allen."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy :) Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
